beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
This page outlines character policies. For a directory of characters, reference the character listings. __TOC__ = Character Types and Limits = Original Characters This news file is for those largely interested in making an original character on Before The Dawn. Information on Feature Characters may be found BELOW. Original characters may be nearly any of the species available, and they may join in any game faction that their concept fits. See also notes on Factions. In addition, they may be directly inspired by any of the source materials noted in the game's Theme, or they may be more original concepts--but please note that they must still be generally compatible with the theme. If you would like to create an original character based off of a source, concept, or species that is not currently available, be sure to contact staff and discover what may be required to do so. Players creating an original character may very well want to connect their character to an existing FC in their background. So long as this does not fundamentally alter the FC in some fashion, it is usually acceptable. (For example, if you want to play someone who went to school with and casually knew Scott McCall or Sam Winchester, that's probably fine. If you want to play the previously unknown fifth Halliwell sister, that is less likely to be accepted.) The player must contact staff about the issue as well as seek permission from any existing player of the character first, however. Feature Characters Playing a Feature Character (FC) represents a fun and unique challenge. The most important thing to remember is to always know the character. Research them, learn them, and keep to the spirit of the character. Try not to fall into the trap of playing yourself in that FC's "skin." There are specific steps to be taken when attempting to apply for a FC. First and foremost contact staff to be certain the character you want to play is available. Do not just sign in as a FC and start the application. You may very well be wasting time that could be spent on making a character that is available if you do. If the character you wanted is available but has role-play history on the game, it is important to learn that history as well. In most instances it is required to honor that history. (A good way to do this is to check to see if they have an established page here on the game wiki.) Some exceptions and more explanation of game history and what it means for a potential FC player can be found below. In Character, or in game history, is vital to the game. Changes, or retcons, to any one character can often impact many others across the game. Because of this we require that any changes be discussed with all available parties that they will impact, within reason, with a staff member present. All such changes to a character's history are allowed at the staff's discretion, but major alterations that will impact several players across the game grid and potentially spread even further from there are typically out of the question. As a general rule, when in doubt game canon will usually be maintained. Players of an FC should also be aware that, beyond established character histories, they are in no way beholden to the plot points of the source material when playing their characters. The entire point of having a game history is to explore new avenues with the characters. Often the backstories of some if the FCs are not well explored. A player for such a character should feel free to fill in those gaps. However, any major changes to the character will of course be subject to staff scrutiny during the approval process. Feature characters introduced to any source after the cut off are available to be applied for as well, though they may need some adaptation. Characters who have no prior introduction before their source's "canon cutoff" are not subject to being introduced in the timeline or the fashion they were in the original source material. However, such introductions should be cleared with staff before the first scene takes place. A good idea before making such introductions is to read about current events on the bulletin boards and ask players some questions. Very few players bite unprovoked, now their characters on the other hand. Please review the allowed sources we have at present, and remember that if you would like to add a source, you should consult with staff. Alternate Characters As MU* veterans will know, the term "alternate characters" (usually shortened to "alts") refers to all of the characters one plays on a game. There are several types of characters: Main, Supporting, Guest Star, and Linked characters. * Every player may have up to 5 total characters ("alts") on the game. * Of these 5 alts, up to 3 may be Main characters. * Of these 5 alts, up to 5 may be Supporting characters. * Of these 5 alts, up to 2 may be Guest Star characters. * Of these 5 alts, only 1 may be a Linked character. Main Characters Main characters are the ones who would appear in the title sequence of a series: they're generally the most active in IC play, and they don't upset the game balance too much by existing because they're such active parts of the world that they both define and are defined by it. (Note that characters who appear in a series as guest stars may in many cases, for the purposes of the game, be treated as main characters if the player wants to elevate them to "main" status.) It is strongly recommended but not absolutely required that of one's three main characters, only one character be exceptionally powerful. The others are certainly not required to be "low-powered," but should perhaps gravitate toward more "average" power level (or, if preferred, below average). This way we allow everyone the chance to play a "big gun" character, but we don't overwhelm the game with them and edge out the lower-powered characters who may also have much to contribute to role-play. Examples: Both Faith Lehane and Willow Rosenberg could count as Main characters, but while Faith is a skilled Slayer, she is fairly average in power level, whereas Willow is pointedly depicted as one of the most powerful witches ever. * Should have a significant presence in both day-to-day role-play and major events as much as is plausible for the player and character to do. * These characters are expected to remain fairly active in role-play. Examples: Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, The Halliwell Sisters, Sam and Dean Winchester, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski Supporting Characters Supporting characters are the ones who are routinely part of the setting but not always (or even usually) involved in the main action. Sure, they may wander into the path of danger or discovery when the plot calls for it, but they also might just spend their time slinging drinks at the local watering hole or offering advice when it's needed. They may appear in RP as often as they like, but they should generally allow the "main characters" to play their roles, and supporting characters have plenty of excuse to stay out of the thick of things. * Should have a noteworthy impact on day-to-day role-play but fairly limited impact on major events unless they have become central to a plot arc. * Support characters may be freely emitted to fill in a scene if they are unplayed and it makes sense. However, their characters should remain essentially unaltered by emitted appearances. Large impacts on characters should be done when they are played--or at least as part of a plot. * These characters are less scrutinized for active role-play. Examples: Jonathan Levinson, Kate Lockley, Dan Gordon, Garth Fitzgerald, Danny Māhealani Guest Star Characters Guest Star characters are generally just as important to the story as Main characters, but they may not appear as regularly or become involved in the story quite as extensively as the main characters. Perhaps the Guest Star has other commitments (such as an off-grid location to worry about), is more of a recurring antagonist not meant for everyday play, or actually dwells on another plane of existence (such as being primarily a spirit, even a resident of Heaven or Hell). It should be noted that Guest Star characters may or may not have held this status in terms of their role in a source--for example, Rupert Giles has at different times been both a Main character and a Guest Star--since this is determined more by how the player is apping the character than on their canonical depiction. * Should have less impact on day-to-day role-play but make a large impact when they do show up, whether by challenging the Main characters or rendering critical aid. * These characters are less scrutinized for active role-play. Examples: Kendra Young, Penny Halliwell, Castiel, Crowley, Kate Argent Linked Characters Linked characters are an experiment on our part. It has long been an assumption on most MU*s that alts should never interact with one another. This stems from the assumption that it's bad for players to control more than one character at once, generally because of a concern that unscrupulous players will try to "cheat" and game the system somehow. Thus, the experiment: A linked character may be "spoofed" (that is to say, emitted or played by proxy) via the other character it is linked to--even if the character is run by the same player. So, if Player A and Player B have linked alts, they can emit each other in scenes. But if Player A has Character 1 and Character 2 as linked alts, the same holds true. This comes with obvious limitations. Primarily, if the same player controls both characters, then the "linked" character, especially if an FC, should not be of equal "main character" status as the character to which it is linked (with certain exceptions, noted below). The entire purpose of this policy is to round out rosters by filling characters who are less likely to be played, not to let one player control two popular characters. For instance, if players wanted to "link" Buffy and Dawn Summers, or Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer, this would be fairly reasonable. Buffy could emit Dawn in scenes, or Sam could emit Bobby. If someone wanted to play both Buffy and Faith or Sam and Dean, that would not be acceptable; however, if Sam and Dean were run by different players, they might be linked, allowing each to emit the other if needed. A different but perhaps ideal example of linked alts would be Ethan and Aiden from Teen Wolf. As twins, the characters would definitely need to interact, but their powers also involve them merging together into a single being. As such, it would be problematic for one of the two to be unavailable--so either one player or two separate players might "link" them. Of course, staff acknowledges that this is an increased responsibility. Players would still need to keep both characters reasonably active, and if at any point difficulties arose, the linked alt might need to be relinquished. In addition, staff asks that anyone picking up an FC linked alt be prepared to allow a new player with an interest in a linked alt to be able to pick up the character unless some reason exists (such as Ethan and Aiden, above) why that might not work. Essentially, this policy invites players to see themselves slightly more as writers or GMs, controlling an additional character for the good of the game as a whole. It is a radical idea, an experiment, but it is one that we hope will only encourage more role-play. * Linked alts may be emitted via the character to which they are linked, as though the character was in the scene. * Alts may only be linked by the choice of the player(s) involved. This cannot be done against someone's will. * If a player runs an FC as a linked alt but chooses to list that FC as open for apps, that FC will not count against the player's total number of alts. This means the character can be picked up at any time, and the player is just running them in scenes to keep them active. If this is the case, the player should avoid burdening the linked alt with any needlessly complex or character-altering continuity, as a courtesy. * Two Main FCs should not be played as linked alts, though a Main FC and a Main OC or two Main OCs may be--however, in any given scene, only one should be acting as a main character, while the other should take a supporting role. ---- = Abilities = Skills Skills are rated at each of the following levels. If a character does not have a skill listed, then they are considered "Untrained" in that skill. Novice This level indicates useful trained ability in a skill, but it acknowledges that the character still has much to learn before becoming fully proficient in using it. They can often get results, but it can be a challenge. * Academics: You have fairly typical high-school-level knowledge of most academic subjects. * Combat: You have training, such as self-defense courses, or limited practical experience. * Lore: You know the basics and perhaps a few secrets, such as an apprentice or dabbler. Competent This level indicates greater experience and refinement in a skill, up to the level of a seasoned professional. The competent character knows exactly what he is doing and can usually get solid results every time. Expert This level indicates ability beyond what most will ever attain in a skill. The true expert excels at the skill to the point that they may be a true master of their craft. They are almost always able to get results, if results are possible. Powers Special powers are rated at the following levels. Note that these levels are intentionally broad; as such, there may be characters who in their source canon fall more at the "low" or "high" end of a range, but for game mechanic simplicity, these are the scales we're working with. You can fudge the details as needed in your skill and power descriptions, but in general characters in the same "weight class" are assumed to be on fairly even footing. Also, please note that when statting abilities you should err on the lower side; characters may have moments of big, splashy effects that go beyond their normal limits, but that is more of a narrative device than an everyday ability. Think of this as the character's more moderate ability level, working well within their limitations, and try to avoid grabbing for higher power levels than are needed. (This way, we can focus on storytelling instead of power-gaming.) High power is certainly not bad, but the main goal is to make interesting characters who can interact with others in a fun way--not to just dominate everyone they encounter. Basic For abilities that are empowered human traits, "Basic" is considered equal to "Human-level," so you never need to add a "Strength" power rated at "Basic." That is assumed unless otherwise stated. However, for a power like Telepathy, which baseline humans usually lack, "Basic" is a feasible power level. Examples of Basic powers are: * Toxins equivalent to a mild hallucinogen or sedative. * Mental influence akin to simple compulsion or hypnosis that can be resisted by those of moderate to strong (Competent) willpower. * The ability to cast limited magic, such as minor to moderate hexes, simple illusions, basic warding, scrying, or apprentice-level evocation. * The ability to travel (either via great speed, time dilation, or effective teleportation) up to a few miles in seconds. Enhanced Most supernatural creatures (Vampires, Human-form Werewolves, Angels, Demons, Slayers, etc.) tend to have "Enhanced" level physical traits, as seen in most of the media that depicts them. For non-physical powers, this is the level of the unusually potent, akin to a particularly effective user of a power. Examples of Enhanced powers are: * Physical strength sufficient to bend and twist metal bars, smash through most non-armored structures, and break through a brick wall with sustained moderate effort. Usually able to push up to a few tons and dead lift a small motor vehicle. * Agility up to several times that of human norms, allowing one to catch arrows with moderate effort or dodge bullets with a bit of luck. This also allows for visibly enhanced running speed and reflexes, perhaps ten to twenty times human norms. * Toughness or regeneration sufficient to either shrug off or endure non-lethal wounds (as defined by the character type) from personal-level weaponry (swords, rifles, shotguns) without great loss of ability. Minor wounds heal almost instantly, and even severe wounds heal within a few hours to a few days, usually "off screen." * Senses up to the level of an animal, such as the scenting ability of a bloodhound, the hearing of a wolf, or the night vision of an owl. * Natural weapons up to the potency of a sword or firearm, such as a rifle or shotgun. * Toxins equivalent to a severe hallucinogen, strong euphoric, fast-acting sedative, or poison lethal to normal humans. * Mental influence akin to overt domination, such as holding another in one's thrall. Such powers can only be resisted by mystic defenses or exceptional (Expert) personal willpower. * The ability to cast magic on a larger scale, such as potent hexes, complex illusions, potent warding, expanded scrying, or wizard-level evocation. * The ability to travel (either via great speed, time dilation, or effective teleportation) up to a few hundred miles in seconds. Supernatural The "Supernatural" level is reserved for the strongest of the strong. For example, gods or full "man-wolf" werewolves might have Supernatural level physical strength. Other powers enhanced to this level tend to affect an unusually large area or have extreme, almost excessive potency. Examples of Basic powers are: * Physical strength sufficient to bend and twist metal girders, smash through armored doors or stone walls, and break through a bank vault with sustained moderate effort. Usually able to push up to 1-2 dozen tons and dead lift a large motor vehicle. * Agility up to many times that of human norms, allowing one to catch bullets with an effort and perform physical feats that seem to defy physics. This also allows for exceptionally enhanced running speed and reflexes, perhaps up to fifty times human norms. * Toughness or regeneration sufficient to be completely unharmed by personal-level weaponry (even heavy blades or military-grade firearms) and either shrug off or endure even heavy weapons fire (such as armor-piercing fire or RPGs) for non-lethal wounds (as defined by the character type) without great loss of ability. Even serious wounds may heal in seconds. * Senses beyond the ken of nature, such as telescopic or microscopic vision, hearing 100+ times human capability, the ability to analyze chemical compounds by taste or smell, or approximate dowsing magic by touch alone. * Natural weapons up to the potency of a chainsaw or rocket-propelled grenade. * Toxins sufficient to completely alter the perceptions of another or poisons lethal to those with Enhanced resistances. There is a greater chance of these toxins being effective over a large area. * Mental influence akin to mass hypnosis or extreme domination that can be partially resisted by those of Expert willpower or those with Enhanced level mystic wards. * The ability to cast magic on a master level and expanded scale, such as reality-altering hexes, swift planet-wide scrying, virtually impregnable warding, or grandmaster-level evocation. * The ability to travel (either via great speed, time dilation, or effective teleportation) up to intercontinental distances in seconds * Note that having any Supernatural-level trait is a big deal, and having more than one, perhaps two, is extremely unlikely. Category:Information